Strong Women
by nawachua
Summary: Takdir bukanlah musuh melainkan sahabat yang akan selalu ada diberbagai sudut ruangan kehidupan • • • H. Hinata untuk kelanjutan cerita ini akan ada diwattpad, silahkan mampir @nawachua


Hak cipta hanya milik **Masashi kishimoto**

hanya meminjam karakter

pairing :naruhina

warning : typo berserakan, bahasa kasar,alur cepat/maju mundur, cerita pasaran

.

.

.

.

.

"ibu, dimana kaus kakiku?"tanya seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik

"dibelakang bolt, kemarin ibu mencucinya" jawab seorang wanita lembut tersenyum tipis melihat kehebohan putranya dipagi hari

"baiklah ibu, aku berangkat" pamit bocah itu sambil berteriak dan membawa sepedanya melaju, sang ibu tersenyum maklum akan tingkah putra tersayangnya itu. _tak terasa sudah 10 tahun lamanya, bagaimana kabarmu? batin wanita itu_ tersenyum kecut mengingat apa yang dilalui nya selama beberapa tahun lalu

wanita itu tidak menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi, tidak pula marah akan takdir nya yang terus mempermainkannya, hatinya dipermainkan, terluka, tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat berbagi beban dengannya hingga putranya hadir memberi warna pada kehidupannya, memberi semangat akan terus melangkah walaupun berat. ya wanita itu hinata wanita yang tegar dengan segala takdir yang selalu menusuknya hingga membuatnya tegar akan segala tusukan takdir setidaknya sekarang hinata dapat berbagi kasih mencintai dan dicintai itu yang hinata dapatkan dari putranya boruto.

 _flasback on._

 _"umh, ada apa uzumaki-san" hinata menunduk malu_

 _"aku dengar kau menyukaiku?" tanya pria berambut kuning datar_

 _"umh, itu aku... " hinata gegori bagaimana pria ini bisa mengetahui itu apakah terlihat jelas sedangkan saja hinata tidak pernah menunjukan wajahnya hinata hanya melihatnya dari jauh_

 _"kalo begitu sekarang kita pacaran?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari hinata pria itu bertanya yang membuat hinata menganga detik itu juga_

 _"iya atau tidak?" desak pria itu. hinata yang masih terkejut hanya mengangguk tanpa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini._

 _2 bulan sudah hinata berganti status single menjadi pacaran dan 2 bulan juga hinata mengetahui apa yang disukai kekasihnya dan apa yang tidak_

 _"naruto-kun" hinata berlari kecil menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. hinata memang sering keluar masuk apartemen kekasihnya itu_

 _"hn" hanya itu jawaban naruto setiap hinata bertanya atau memanggilnya_

 _"kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya hinata lembut_

 _"mandi" jawab naruto singkat, hinata mengangguk paham hinata berpikir naruto mungkin saja lelah maka dari itu naruto selalu bersikap dingin padanya walaupun hinata kekasihnya._

 _hinata berjalan pelan mendatangi kelas naruto menenteng bekal untuknya dan naruto, membayangkan akan makan siang dengan naruto membuatnya bahagia dan tersenyum manis hingga sebuah tawa terdengar membuat hinata tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya_

 _"hahahaha bisa-bisanya kau memakai hinata untuk membuat sara cemburu, kau pikir sara akan cemburu pada hinata?" tawa pria bernama kiba itu_

 _"entahlah, aku melihatnya didekat sara waktu itu" jawaban naruto seakan menghancurkan hati hinata yang saat ini tak dapat menahan tangisnya_

 _"tapi apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanya pria berambut merah bernama gaara_

 _"tidak, aku bersamanya ingin membuat sara menyesal" ucap naruto acuh dan asik memainkan game diponselnya_

 _cukup hinata tidak sanggup mendengar lagi percakapan naruto dan teman-temannya yang akan membuat luka pada hatinya._

 _walau sudah mengetahui kebenaran itu hinata tetap bersama naruto tanpa bertanya dan membahas kebenaran itu tidak peduli hatinya yang retak hinata menunggu naruto sendiri yang mengungkapkan kebenaran itu dan benar naruto mengungkapkan kebenaran itu mengatakan bahwa hinata hanya batu loncat untuk mendapatkan sara kembali dan sara telah kembali padanya tidak membutuhkan kehadiran hinata lagi meninggalkan hinata yang menatap kecewa pada naruto._

 _flasback off._

"ibuuuu" teriak boruto tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran para pengunjung yang melihat kearahnya

"hm, kapan bolt-kun sampai?" astaga hinata melamun mengingat masa lalunya hingga tidak menyadari putra tercintanya sudah berada didepannya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa putranya kesal

"Dari tadi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, ibu terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku" protes boruto pada hinata

"maafkan ibu ya, hihi bolt-kun lapar?" tanya hinata mengelus rambut jabrik putranya yang mengingatkannya pada ayah biologis putranya

"umh, bolt lapar bu" ucap boruto manja. hanya pada hinata boruto akan berubah menjadi manja seperti anak seusianya

"ayo makan" hinata menggandeng tangan boruto sayang, hinata tidak akan pernah melepaskan cahayanya, hinata dapat bertahan selama ini karna boruto cahayanya.

 _sedangkan ditempat lain_

"apa ini? apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku?" ucap pria itu sangar

"maaf pak, saya akan memperbaikinya"

"tidak perlu, kau dipecat aku tidak butuh karyawan yang tidak mendengarkanku" usir pria itu menatap nyalang pada karyawan yang menunduk takut.

tok tok tok

tanpa mendengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria dewasa

"kau memecat karyawanmu lagi?" tanya pria berambut nanas

"hn, dia tak becus" jawab naruto sekedarnya

"hufh, apa sekarang kau menambahkan daftar memecat karyawan pada hobbymu?" pria nanas itu menghela nafas berat , setiap ia membuka pintu kerja naruto selalu ada yang dipecat tapi herannya perusahaan ini selalu menjadi nomor 1 dikonoha, apa naruto memakai jampi-jampi? haha mungkin saja

"ada apa? apa kau menemukannya?" tanya naruto tanpa menghiraukan gurauan temannya

"belum, aku hanya ingin melihat semengenaskan apa kau dan benar aja kata sasuke"

"aku seakan tak berfungsi lagi shika" lirih naruto menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya memikirkan apa yang sudah naruto lakukan pada gadisnya dulu, membuatnya tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. shikamaru hanya diam menatap naruto yang sekarang sedang menangis shikamaru sangat tau apa yang telah terjadi hingga membuat temannya ini menjadi seperti ini, seperti bukan naruto.

 _flasback on_

 _"kau, selingkuh dengannya hanya karna aku kurang perhatian?" tanya naruto pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini_

 _"hanya kau bilang, naru kau tidak ada saat aku butuh aku kesepian naru aku juga butuh kau" ucap gadis itu menahan tangis nya_

 _"kau taukan aku sibuk, jika aku tidak sibuk aku pasti menemuimu kan? aku meluangkan waktuku juga untukmu sara" bentak naruto tak bisa menahan emosinya mendapati sara berpelukan dengan pria lain_

 _"aku tau, tapi aku juga kesepian naru menghadapi kau yang terlalu fokus pada kerjaan mu" ucap sara tak kalah nyaring_

 _"astaga, aku pikir kau mengerti sara kau tau kan aku anak tunggal segala urusan menjadi urusanku" naruto tak habis pikir, naruto pikir sara mengerti akan kesibukannya_

 _"tapi kita hanya bertemu saat disekolah naru, aku juga ingin kita jalan-jalan seperti pasangan lain" sara menangis, sara tau dia egois tapi bagaimana lagi sara tak dapat membendung kekesalan pada naruto_

 _"karna hanya itu waktu luangku sara" naruto tidak tau lagi harus memberi pengertian seperti apa lagi pada sara_

 _"naru, aku pikir kita udahan aja" ucap sara membuat naruto terkejut_

 _"baiklah jika mau mu" naruto meninggalkan sara yang masih nangis ditempatnya_

 _sudah berapa hari ini naruto tidak mood melakukan apapun, naruto melihat sara bersama seorang laki -laki naruto mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sengaja naruto melihat seorang gadis sedang melamun disekitar tempat sara duduk naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu membawa gadis itu sedikit lebih jauh dari sara tanpa pikir panjang naruto menjadikan gadis itu kekasihnya dan dapat naruto lihat sara melihat adegan dimana naruto menarik tangan gadis itu._

 _2 bulan sudah naruto berpacaran dengan hinata, naruto sering kali mendapati sara menggeram dan mengepalkan tangan saat melihat naruto dengan sengaja bermesraan dengan hinata didepan sara hingga sara menjumpai naruto dan mengatakan bahwa sara masih menyukai naruto dan tidak suka naruto berpacaran dengan hinata meminta naruto memutuskan hubungan dengan hinata naruto pun menyanggupi kemauan sara memutuskan hinata dan mengatakan segalanya pada hinata, seakan dibutakan rasa senangnya bisa kembali pada sara naruto tidak melihat bagaimana hinata menatap naruto dengan tatapan kecewa sebelum naruto mengatakan kebenaran itu_

 _flashback off_

 **•**

 **•**


End file.
